Road Trip
by intentonpeace
Summary: Elizabeth and Henry decide to take their first trip together.
Sweat glistened on Elizabeth's brow line as she ran through UVA's campus. She'd always been active mostly because she played a lot of organized sports at boarding school, but as a college student she found running was a great outlet to release her stress and pent up energy while still staying fit. She came to a stop as she approached the Student Union. She decided to go check her student mailbox while she was there.

She trotted down the stairs into the post office. She sighed as she took out a few pieces of mail and noticed the familiar lavender envelope that always possessed correspondence from her aunt and uncle. Since her parents died they were technically responsible for she and Will, but it was a responsibility they made clear they weren't fond of. She knew that the moment she was shipped off to boarding school. Her relationship with her aunt and uncle was kept purely through these lavender envelopes, which normally contained a card that informed her they were going away for the holidays and she'd have to make alternate arrangements. Occasionally they'd even write her a check as if to say _we're blowing you off, but it's okay because here's some money._ In the past she'd always ripped the check up or donated it to charity refusing to accept their pity money.

She squinted, shielding her eyes from the sun as she sat down on the steps outside so she could open the letter. Inside the small envelope was a pastel card with a short note scribed inside in her aunt's elegant handwriting.

 _Elizabeth,_

 _We hope you are doing well. We know Spring Break is fast approaching. We will be in Barbados for the week and I'm sure you have plans as well. You'll find a check enclosed in case you plan to travel._

 _Enjoy yourself,_

 _Claire & Richard_

Elizabeth eyes widened as she opened the check and saw that it was written for $1,000. _Oh shit_ , she whispered to herself. She ran her fingers back and forth across the check and for the first time considered the possibility of not refusing the money. She slipped the check back into the card and slipped it into the envelope. She started walking again, lost in her own thoughts.

It dawned on her that the dorms would be closed for Spring Break and she had not even considered where she might go. She sighed, maybe she would have to travel somewhere as her aunt suggested after all. Suddenly an idea began to take shape in her mind.

Elizabeth found herself at Henry's apartment building, feeling excited yet anxious to pitch her idea to Henry. Someone exited the building, so she slipped in through the open door while she had a chance rather than buzzing in. She took the stairs up to the 3rd floor and knocked on Henry's door. Henry opened the door rendering Elizabeth speechless for a moment. Her breath caught in her throat as she let her eyes scan his body. Henry stood before her clad in his boxers, which were hanging low around his hips. His hair was still wet and disheveled, having clearly just gotten out of the shower. "Hey you," he smirked; appreciating the effect he was having on her.

She cleared her throat and choked out a greeting, "Hi yourself." He grabbed her hand and pulled her inside, leaning in for a chaste kiss. "This is a nice surprise. I wasn't expecting you," he told her. She nodded, "I know. I went for a run, but then I had this thought and I wanted to talk to you about something."

Henry chuckled self consciously, "Should I be nervous?" He was deliriously happy with how things were going with Elizabeth, but he had been deathly afraid that something would happen to jeopardize the best thing that had ever happened to him.

"No. At least I don't think so," she laughed, "I was just wondering what you had planned for Spring Break." She had her hopes up now that she had day dreamed about spending the week with him as she walked over from the post office. She tried to keep her tone casual not wanting him to feel pressured in anyway.

"Um, I hadn't thought much about it. I normally go home and spend the week with my family. Why, what's up?" He asked, wondering where this was headed.

"I was just curious. She held up the lavender envelope. I got this card from my aunt today telling me that they won't be around on the break and the dorms will be closed, so I'm going to have to make alternate arrangements," she said.

"Babe, you can always come home with me. My family would love to meet you," he smiled.

She bit her lip nervously and rambled, "Actually I was thinking, I mean if you wanted to, that you and I could maybe go on a trip or something." Henry looked at her curiously, but couldn't hold back the grin that was lighting up his face. Before he could respond, Elizabeth continued anxiously talking, "My aunt and uncle wrote me a check in case I wanted to travel. I normally don't accept their money because it's annoying that they feel like they can just send me money, but pretend like I don't exist in every other way. But whatever, maybe you and I could put it to good use."

She looked down, still biting her lower lip before nervously glancing up at him. Henry laughed joyfully, "You're so cute when you're nervous. I would love to go on a trip with you, Elizabeth Adams. I can see my family anytime. You won't catch me turning down an opportunity to make new memories with you."

Elizabeth squealed in delight and threw her arms around Henry's neck, kissing him senseless. "So where are we going?" he asked as he broke the kiss. She kissed him again before responding, "I'm not sure. I didn't think that far ahead. A road trip would be fun though. Just you, me and wherever the road takes us."

Henry brushed a piece of stray hair behind Elizabeth's ear, and then stroked her face. "I would go anywhere with you, beautiful," he said softly before catching her lips between his own.

 _TBC_

Please leave any comments or constructive criticism! Also, if you have any requests of places you'd like Henry and Elizabeth to visit or activities you'd like them to do, just let me know!


End file.
